Rants from PPG Characters
by Mabel's Grappling Hook
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the characters from 'The Powerpuff Girls' felt about your fafics? Find out here! R&R if you want :D NO FLAMES ARE TAKEN. I'LL USE THEM TO COOK SOME MARSHMELLOWS! :l Chapter 29: Li'l Arturo and Grubber
1. Blossom

Rants from PPG Characters

**By: Radio Lover**

Me: Hey guys. So... you know how I made that sequel to 'New Sis and New Lovers'? Well, I didn't like it -_-

Bubbles: Aw, that's too bad :(

Butch: Nah, it's good :)

Me: -_- SO! I've made up a totally, more awesome NEW story about the PPG, RRB, and possibly other people's rants about your stories! :D Don't worry, I ship pairings. PPGxRRB 4EVA! :D

Katty: YAY :D Katty Taco Kisses is here to save ze day :)

Me: How'd you even get in here? :l

Katty: Um... this is my house... and my laptop...

Me: Oh yea... :P

Bomb: Slowness...

Me: SHUDDUP OC OF MINE :O

Bomb: :l

Me: So anyways!

_**Disclaimer: **__**If I owned the PPG, I wouldn't be on this site, now would I? -_-**_

Katty: And... BEGIN :D

* * *

_**Blossom**_

Blossom stood middle stage quietly and calmly. Bubbles stood at the camera. "Ok Blossom, you're on in three... two... one... NOW!" The blonde pointed at her older sister.

"Hello everybody." Blossom said formally with a straight face. "As you may know, I am Blossom Utonium, leader of the Powerpuff-"

"Get on with the fucking rant already!" Buttercup yelled in an annoyed tone. "They already _**know **_who are you!"

Blossom frowned. "Fine then." she said. "I'm here to talk about the dreadful site called Fanfiction. Now I know that you guys make pleasant stories, but me? And Brick? Not to be rude, but HELL NO!"

"Fine!" Brick's voice said from the audience. He glared daggers at her. "I never liked your ugly ass anyways!"

"See what I mean?" Blossom asked, rolling her eyes. "You can't pair me up with.. with.. with this **pest**!"

"Oh yea, that's _**totally **_Powerpuff nice material."

"And he keeps on talking." Blossom sighed. "Who'd wanna be with that... other than his fangirls."

"He has **fans**?" Butch asked in disbelief. Brick took off his own shoe and threw at at his brother. "OW! ASSHOLE!"

"BITCH!"

"MOTHERFUCK-"

"I'm _**trying **_to do a rant here!" Blossom yelled loud enough for both teen boys to hear. They shut their mouths, but glared at each other. Blossom sighed deeply. "And you can't pair me up with Butch. He's too not my type, ok? And about Boomer, he can be a sweet kid, but he's not my type either."

"Where is Boomer anyways?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"His fatass went to go get some McDonalds." Butch rolled his eyes.

"I need a double cheese burger and hold the lettuce..." Buttercup started.

"Oh I know that!" Brick shouted loudly... annoyingly. "Don't be frontin' son, no seeds on the bun!"

"We be up in this drive through, order for two." Butch continued.

Brick, Buttercup, and Brick began to rap in sync. "I got the craving for a number nine like my sh-"

"Stop being so rude!" Blossom yelled again. They shut their mouths. "So anyways, yes. I can't be with HIM or Mojo either; they're villains. Why the hell are you guys paring me up with **villains**? I'm a _**super**** hero**_. There's no possible way that can happen."

"You don't know that." Brick winked.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Yes, and let me tell you guys about-"

"I'm BACK!" Boomer's voice rang through the set as he came in with three bags. Blossom's right eye twitched slightly.

"Oh, my apple pie!" Bubbles said happily, skipping towards him.

"And don't forget the Big Macs!" Butch laughed, getting up and walking towards the blonde. Brick and Buttercup followed.

"Forget it." Blossom said through gritted teeth, obviously tired of all of the interuptions. "This rant is over..." She marched to the camera and shut it off.

* * *

Me: And there's Blossy :D

Bellina: Wow, she seemed pissed off.

Blossom: ;(

Me: Well like I always say, do those Three Triple R's: Read, Reread, and Review :D


	2. Princess

Me: 0.0

Bellina: What's her problem?

Katty: She's getting used to having this many positive reviews (shrugs) Nothing unusual.

Me: 0.0

Bellina: ...

_**Disclaimer:**__** I own nothing. Nothing I tell you! NOTHING AT ALL! 'Cept story plot :)**_

Katty: And here's Princess!

* * *

_**Princess**_

"Are you _**done **_already?" Buttercup asked Princess in annoyance as she applied lipgloss.

Princess made a 'pop' sound with her lips. "Now I am." She walked middle stage, where Bubbles was still handeling the camera.

"In three... two... one..." Bubb;es pointed at Princess, signaling that she could go.

Princess cleared her throat. "Let me start by saying that I am _**not **_a lesbian... at **all**."

"Really? Never knew." Buttercup smirked. The Rowdyruffs stiffled a laugh.

Princess growled. "_**Anyways, **_I cannot be paired up with _**any **_of these people. They're low class trash. I am, what they say, high royalty and-"

"High royalty my ass!" Brick laughed.

"I'm going to call my daddy if you don't _**shut**** up**_!" Princess hollered. Brick rolled his eyes, but obliged. "Humph... Brick's an ass, Boomer's a cry baby, and Butch is a twitchy freak."

"Fuck you too bitch!" Boomer flicked her off and glared.

"Blossom is a snobby chick who's _**so**_high and mighty." Princess continued.

"Oh I _**know **_you're not talking!" Blossom yelled. "_**You're **_the snobby one!"

Princess ignored her. "Buttercup is a gender confused bitch."

"Let me at her!" Buttercup growled as she was being held back by Bubbles.

"No Buttercup!" Bubbles scolded. "She's not worth it anyways."

"And Bubbles is a total baby who plays with little dollies and crap." Princess rolled her eyes. "Who in their right mind would go out with a person like _**that**_?"

Bubbles' eyes began to burn. "GET THAT BITCH!" she wailed, letting go of Buttercup.

Buttercup smirked. "Gladly Bubs." She charged for the rich girl.

"A-AHHH!" Princess screamed as Bubbles turned the camera away from the stage and into the audience. The sound of bones cracking and yeling were heard in the background.

Bubbles smiled in the camera. "Next time we have Mojo Jojo here to rant away! So stay tuned folks. Bye~!" She giggled and turned the camera.

* * *

Me: AHAHAH! XD

Princess: (glares) Shut up Radio!

Me: Um... no -_- So yea, see you guys l8er! :D

Katty: Don't type like that :l

Me: Fine... :(


	3. Mojo Jojo

Me: I am on a roll :D Oh yea, one fan wanted a Buttercup chapter. Sorry, but I'm doing this according to pieces of paper and my hat so... whatever the hat says, I get. And I got Mojo so... yea :P

_**Disclaimer: **__**NOTHING I TELL YOU, NOTHING! D: Except the story plot ^^**_

* * *

_**Mojo Jojo**_

"Oh good, this guy." HIM complained in a dull voice. Mojo shot him (or her, who knows?) a glare shortly before facing the camera.

"In three... two... one." Bubbles smiled and pointed at Mojo.

Mojo grunted. "As you all know, I am Mojo Jojo, supreme villain who lives for the distruction of the Powerpuff Girls for they are my enemy and I shall DESTRUCT THEM!"

"Oh my Lord, that was the longest fucking sentence I have _**ever **_heard in my lifetime." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

Mojo ignored her. "SO! I've been seeing with my eyes fanfics, which you post on Fanfiction. net, about me 'going out', having a realtionship, _**kissing **_the Powerpuffs!"

"Ew..." Blossom said slowly. "I think I'm gonna be sick... YOU HEAR THAT AUTHORS? YOU'RE SICK!"

"This is my rant Blossom Utonium, leader of the Powerpuff Girls, who I SHALL destroy and take over Townsville!" Mojo yelled. "So SHUT UP!" Blossom rolled her eyes. "I do not understand your, the authors of Fanfiction. net, sick, twisted ways of doing so. They are ENEMY! I shall never be in a realationship with them, the Powerpuff Girls, my main ene-"

"WE GET THE FUCKING POINT!" Brick yelled.

"YEA, SAY SOMETHING... oh, I don't kno-SIMPLE!" Butch added.

"My sons, the Rowdyruff Boys, please do not yell at me, Mojo Jojo, your _**original **_creator and father." Mojo shot HIM a small glance. HIM glared.

"Well we just did!" Boomer yelled back.

Brick hit his blonde brother across the head. "You didn't do SHIT! You didn't _**say **_shit! So shuddup; he wasn't talking to you!" Butch laughed loudly.

Boomer frowned and rubbed the back of his head. "Well _**sorry**_..." he muttered lowly.

"Can't you people write me, Mojo Jojo, as _**me,**_as in a villain and _**not**_ some sappy teenage lover boy like, hm I don't know, Boomer?" Mojo asked.

Boomer glared at his 'dad' (or mom, who knows?) "I AM NOT SOME SAPPY TEENAGE LOVER BOY!"

"Yea sure." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"That is my rant." Mojo concluded. "I, Mojo Jojo, do not want to ever see want to see you, the authors, make up another story about me, Mojo Jojo, falling in love or dating the Powerpuffs... or anybody is this room or set! If I do see you, the authors, make up another fanfic... I'LL INALIATE YOU!"

"Mojo..." Blossom said in a warning tone. "What did I tell you about making T.V. threats to the SICK-um, I mean authors?"

Mojo chuckled nervously. "Oh yea... heh heh..."

Bubbles stood in front of the camera again. "Ok, so you've heard it from Mojo himself! Next we have Butch!"

"And you're gonna love it." Butch winked.

Bubbles giggled. "Depends if you have fan Butch."

"I do have fans!" Butch yelled. "...Right?"

"Most likely not." Buttercup and Brick shrugged. Butch glared at both of them.

Bubbles giggled again. "Well buh bye authors!" She waved as the camera turned off.

* * *

Me: And BAM! Mojo right dere! :D

Katty: You spelt 'there' wrong. It 'there', not 'dere'.

ME: Ugh, you're so BORING D:

Katty: Yea... NOT! :P But yea, Triple R's people... WHOO XD


	4. Butch

Me: HI! :D Thanks for the positive reviews; they made me smile. It's Butch's turn today :)

Butch: Sweet ;)

_**Disclaimer: **__**I only own the story plot.**_

Me: And here it is! :)

* * *

_**Butch**_

"In three... two... one." Bubbles smiled and pointed at Butch.

Butch stood in front of the camera with a blank face. "'Sup authors? I'm Butch the Amazing."

Buttercup scoffed. "Yea, ok." she rolled her eyes.

"Shh, don't interrupt my hotness." Butch smirked. Buttercup rolled her eyes again. "Ok, so I understand you guys like making stories about me. That's great, but here's the thing: THEY'RE LIES!" Butch coughed a bit. "Sorry. Anyways, yes, they're lies. Sure, I'm a flirt-"

"A bad flirt at that." Buttercup added.

"Aw Butters, I know you want me." Butch purred. He leaned in towards the camera. "She'll come around." he whispered with a wink. He leaned back in as Buttercup glared at him. "So yes, I'm a flirt. BUT! You forgot one thing: this is only for my joy and amusement! I. Don't. Love. Anyone."

"Not even your brothers?" Blossom asked curiously.

"Nope. They can go burn in Hell with HIM for all I care." Butch shrugged.

Brick picked up his shoe again. "What was that you lil' punk?"

Butch gulped. "Nothing." he said quickly. Brick nodded and put his shoe back on. "So anyways, yea, I'm a twitchy guy."

"TWITCHY FREAK!" Boomer laughed.

"That's the smartest thing he's ever said." Brick laughed with him.

"See? How can I love _**those **_idiots." Butch rolled his eyes.

"So you saying that you're not an idiot?" Princess raised an eyebrow. She winced a bit from her arm cast.

"_Naw_. I'm saying I'm a dumbas-YES, YOU BITCH!" Butch's right eye twitched as he laughed. "Ah, that never gets old. See, that's one thing you authors get right. My jokes and shit."

"Your shit, as in like the toilet?" Mitch snickered from the audience.

Butch gave him the bird. "Fuck you Mitch." he scowled. "But yea, other than your sick and twisted M-rated fantisies, I got nothin' bad to say for ya. Keep up the good work, but at the same time, go fuck yourselves authors because you guys are sick." Butch smiled brightly.

Bubbles walked in front of the camera. "And there's Butch! Next... hmm, how about we give Robin a go?"

"Yay!" Robin cheered.

"Yea, so stayed tuned." Bubbles smiled. "This has been Butch and his rants." Bubbles then turned of the camera.

* * *

Me: Yea, I'm trying to get everybody (and I mean EVERYBODY [even Talking Dog :)]) from the PPG archive to say something.

Katty: Sweet right? Yea, it better be to your minds or Katty will go LOCO ALL ON YOU! :l

Me: ...Well, triple R's! :D


	5. Robin

Me: Thanks for the reviews you guys. They really encourage me. I'll try to update everyday... Well, here's a Robin rant for ya! :D

Robin: Oh joy ^^

_**Disclaimer:**__**If I owned the show, I wouldn't be on here, now would I? Anyways, I own story plot :)**_

Me: And BAM!

* * *

_**Robin**_

"In three... two... one..." Bubbles pointed at Robin.

Robin was currently sitting on a blue chair, playing with her elephant toy. She looked up. "Oh, hi..." Robin grew a shy smile. "I'm Robin, but uh you know that... Um, there isn't that many stories about me-"

"THAT SUCKS ASS AUTHORS!" Buttercup yelled. "THE FUCK?"

"Uh, yea, that..." Robin laughed slightly. "But I'm ok with it. I'm not really, what you call, important in the PPG Archive."

"You are important!" Bubbles squeaked with a smile. "Everybody is... kind of. But, you are special!"

"Thanks Bubbles." Robin grinned. "So, I appreaciate that you guys at least make me a minor character in stories. Though, I'm a bit more, um, shy...still." Robin giggled slightly. "Not that it, uh, matters; it's only minor now. Maybe you guys made me grow out of it... Oh, and don't forget that I LOVE elephants!" Robin squealed and held up her elephant toy. "Isn't she pretty? Her name is Mia!" Robin giggled.

"Uh... ok..." Boomer said slowly and unsurely.

"It's... great." Blossom laughed nervously.

Robin beamed. "Great! See, elephants are cool! So yea, you authors do excellently. Except the 'out of chracter' characters sometimes... Aha... Keep it up to the good ones though!" Robin smiled.

Bubbles stepped in front of the camera. "You heard it from Robin! Now next we'll have... OMG! BUNNY?"

"BUNNY?" Blossom and Buttercup asked in shock.

"But she went 'BOOM!'" Buttercup yelled.

"Um... I'm just going by the sheet." Bubbles said slowly. "But yea, the producer of this show must have a robot Bunny... Um, so see you soon authors of Fanfiction!" Bubbles quickly turned off the camera.

* * *

Me: Yesh, Bunny. I was serious when I said I'll get EVERYBODY from the archive. Maybe some people I don't know won't appears like... oh wait, I know mostly everybody on that list XD I have PPG Wiki on my side if I don't know :) So until then, review people!


	6. Bunny

Me: Some much positive energy! Not that you guys care, but I have an idea for another story. But I'll do that AFTER this one :) Bunny's here :)

Bunny: FQSJFS! YAY! :D

_**Disclaimer: **__**Me own nothing 'cept story plot**** (unfourtanetly)**_

* * *

_**Bunny**_

"I don't know how she did it..." Blossom said slowly.

"That producer is crazy smart." Buttercup said in shock.

"But it's still great!" Bubbles giggled. "Now we have BUNNY! And she won't go 'BOOM!'" Bubbles walked behind the camera. "In three... two... one..." Bubbls nodded, signaling tha Bunny could go.

Bunny blinked. "Oh, hey~! I'm Bunny, call me something like..." She gasped. "HONEY BUN! Yea, call me that."

"Weirdo..." Brick muttered to Butch. Buttercup blasted both of them with her eye lasers.

"I didn't do nothin'!" Butch exclaimed.

"Did you... did you just put to 'nots' in a sentence, 'cause that gramically wrong..." Bunny said slowly.

"Wow, she's smart like Blossom..." Mike said slowly.

"Now shh! My rant here!" Bunny smiled. "So, like Robin here, I'm not so so famous here. BUT! But... I still love this site, even though I only read a couple of stories. I mean, this IS only my second day of life..."

"Wait, you LIKE this site?" Sedusa asked. "Why?"

"Because, I don't get paired up with anybody of the sort." Bunny giggled.

"Actually there are quite a few." Blossom countered. "It's just that you're not mentioned as a main character, but in the summary you are."

"What?" Bunny asked flatly. "That's not coolio right there. But I guess I have to live with it." She shrugged. "From what I've seen, you fans are quite... insane. So you'll never stop, huh?" Bunny smirked. "You have guts."

"Are you bi polar?" Boomer asked bluntly.

"Radio made me like this." Bunny shrugged.

"Who?"

"Radio, the producer."

"Oh..."

"But yea, that's it from me." Bunny smiled. "Some of the stories are HILARIOUS! So, I love them, but then again, they suck. Yay~!"

"And Bunny has finished." Bubbles smiled as she walked in front of the camera. "Next we have Sedusa."

"You'll _**love **_it." Sedusa winked as Bubbles shut the camera off.

* * *

Me: I need to do more villains, so next and next next chapter will probable have villain in 'em.

Sedusa: Excellent -cakles evilly-

Me: 0.0 Review...?


	7. Sedusa

Me: Blah, blah...

_**Disclaimer:**__** Blah, blah, nothing 'cept story plot...**_

Me: Why're you lookin' at this? READ! :D

* * *

**_Sedusa_**

"Look at her hair..." Butch muttered to his two brothers. "It's looks so snakey..."

"Snakey isn't a word." Brick said flatly.

"What do **_you_ **care about grammar?"

"...Shut up Butch." Butch rolled his eyes.

"In three... two... one..." Bubbles pointed at Sedusa with a small smile.

"Hello girls... _boys_." Sedusa winked. "Let's cut to the chase: I'm not a lesbian. Did you _**not **_see that one time when I tricked cutie Professor?"

"Actually, I didn't." Bunny said with her hand raised polietly.

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Oh..."

"But yes, I _**love **_men." Sedusa laughed.

"Whore~!" Buttercup sang quietly. Mitch burst out laughing. Sedusa shut him up by whipping him with her hair.

Robin began to sing loudly. "I whip my hair back and forth~! I whip my hair back and forth~!" Robin puckered her lips. In a deep voice, she sang, "**Just whip it**." Robin continued to sing. Everybody stared at the teen blankly. She laughed nervously. "Aha... continue?"

Sedusa shortly glared at her before continuing. "Also, I'm just a villain. Not some lesbian who smooches with Buttercup."

"Ew!" Buttercup yelled. "You authors are sick! Me? And **her**? Oh, just _**wait**_until _**my**_rant is here. You're gonna hear from ME!"

"You tell 'em girl!" Butch yelled in a girly voice. Buttercup rolled her eyes, but laughed slightly.

"But yea, that's about it." Sedusa shrugged. "Main problem: lesbian me. So... change it. _Now_. Or else I'm gonna-"

"Sedusa, do you want to go to jail again?" Blossom asked in a warning tone. Sedusa frantically shook her head. "Then don't threaten the authors."

"Yea, or they'll like pee their pants or somethin'." Mike shrugged.

"And there's Sedusa with her whipping hair!" Bubbles giggled.

Sedusa growled. "Ugh... not funny anymore guys!"

Bubbles ignored her. "Join us tomorrow for some HIM rants!"

"I'll think you'll enjoy." HIM smiled deviously as the camera shut off.

* * *

Me: And BAM! A Sedusa one. Yesh, HIM next. Then maybe like another villain. Like Berserk or somethin'. Meh. Well review~!


	8. HIM

Me: 50 reviews? Aw, thanks guys :D See my new book title picture... thing? I did that ALL by myself :) I'm so proud...

Katty: Yea, but it was on MY Android :P

Me: You always ruin my moments -.-

**_Disclaimer: _****_Only story plot, yada, yada, yada..._**

Me: And... ACTION! :D

* * *

**_HIM_**

"In three... two... one..." Bubbles nodded and pointed at HIM.

"Hello authors." HIM said sweetly. "As you may know, I am HIM."

"Nay, you're HER." Mitch rolled his eyes. HIM deeply glared at him. Mitch gulped deeply.

"Now then... I am, what you say, the best villain here." HIM continued. "Better than these losers at the least..."

"HEY!" the other villains cried.

"So, if I am the best villlain... **what is your PROBLEM**?"

"Oh shit..." Brick murmured to his brothers. "It's bout to be poppin' up in here..."

"...Do you know how ghetto that sounded?" Boomer raised an eyebrow.

"Yea..." Brick sighed.

"**Pairing me up with these... these... these BRATTY POWERPUFFS**!" HIM yelled. The whole studio shook. "**HOW DARE YOU? I WILL STEAL YOUR SOU-**"

"He's SCARING ME!" Bubbles yelled, throwing a chair at Profesoor. "Oops... sorry Daddy..."

"It's... quite alright darling..." Professor winced in pain and rubbed his forehead.

HIM calmed down a bit and sighed deeply. "But really, them? Espicially me and Bubbles, what do you call that, 'Hibbles'? **Just because I messed with her ONE time, doesn't mean I'm INTERESTED in her**! **You... YOU-**"

"HIM, STOP!" Blossom yelled.

HIM growled. "Fine." he replied calmly. "You authors, however, are making us do things we wouldn't do... at ALL!"

"I agree!" Butch yelled.

"So..." HIM sighed. "I'm done..."

"O-ok..." Bubbles stuttered, still quite scared. "Um, next we have... oh look, Buttercup!"

Buttercup scowled. "Oh you are gonna hear A LOT from me, you authors!" Buttercup shouted as the camerawent off.

* * *

Me: Oh... The long awaited B.C chapter :D

Buttercup: Kick ass :)

Me: Well, triple R for me! :)


	9. Buttercup

Me: Thanks reviewers! Oh, here's Buttercup :D

Buttercup: Finally! Fuck... :l

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own 'The Powerpuff Girls'. I own the idea of this story however :)**_

Buttercup: Now READ YOU SICK AUTHORS :l

* * *

**_Buttercup_**

"And... NOW!" Bubbles said.

"Alright you authors." Buttercup growled. "I got A LOT to say to you!"

"Oh, we're 'bout to be here forever..." Brute muttered.

"Shut up, my rant." Buttercup snapped. Brute glared at her. "So, let's begin my rant with my sisters. Really? You pair me up with my own **blood**? WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Ew, that's gross!" Bubbles cried.

"At least that doesn't happen to **us**..." Butch muttered under his breath.

"Actually, I spotted this one story with you guys doing... innapropriate things to each other." Brat smirked.

"WHAT THE-" Butch shouted, but stopped once he spotted Buttercup's death glare.

"Thank you." Buttercup said calmly. "Now, again with pairings. Butch. BUTCH! OUT OF ALL PEOPLE!"

"I feel _**so **_hurt..." Butch rolled his eyes.

"You're about to get hurt if you don't shut up." Buttercup said. Butch shut his mouth. "Oh, and MORE FUCKING PAIRINGS! YAY... NOT! Sedusa is a no-no people! She's hideous!"

"Ugh, I beg to differ!" Sudusa scoffed and flipped her hair.

"I whip my-" Robin started. Sedusa glared at her. Robin closed her mouth tight.

"Oh, and let's not forget about HIM, a fucking gender confused BITCH!" Buttercup growled. HIM narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh and another one! The fuck is up with Brick and I? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Buttercup scowled.

"IT ISN'T!" Brick agreed.

"I mean, I know I gave him the first punch when we met these... things."

"We're not things!" Boomer shouted.

"Sure, right." Buttercup rolled her eyes. "But yea, first punch. That. Means **Nothing**. Oh, and this Buttercup x Boomer shit has GOT to go! How about the whole 'romance' category in the Powerpuffs Archive? YES, THAT WOULD BE NICE!"

"But there's still good ones..." Bunny said slowly. "They're FUNNY!" She giggled.

"Yea, yea, be quiet Bunny." Buttercup said flatly.

"Aww..." Bunny pouted and looked down.

"But yea, some of the stories are ok." Buttercup said truthfully. "Like... stories when we KILL THE ROWDYS! WHOO!"

"WHAT?" Butch asked in disbelief.

"GAY!" Brick shouted.

"Yea, gay as in happy boys." Buttercup smirked while the Rowdyruffs growled. "See? Ah, hurting villains... such a joy to me. I'm glad that you guys haven't forgot about blanky; I still have him!" Buttercup beamed.

"What a baby..." Berserk said quietly.

Buttercup flipped her off. "Shut up Ber-Ber."

"Don't call me that!"

"Psh..." Buttercup scoffed under her breath. "But yea, action packed stories. Now THOSE are the shizzle right there! With the BAM! And the WHAM! AND THE KILLS!"

"What's up with you and killing?" Mike asked curiously.

"I played Call of Duty yesterday." Buttercup shrugged.

"Oh..."

"But yea, to those authors that are WORTH IT, keep on rockin'." Buttercup smiled.

"Well you heard it!" Bubbles giggled. "Next up is Professor! So stay tuned everyone." The camera shut off.

* * *

Me: Yea... :P Well, Professor. Oh... I wonder what he's gonna say! Well see ya soon! :D


	10. Professor

Me: Hey~! Oh crap, I could've mentioned Ace and Mitch, couldn't I...? CRAAAP! Oh well, too bad, so sad :P

**_Disclaimer: __I do not own any characters from the T.V series (and my childhood) The Powerpuff Girls._**

Me: And... NOW! :D

* * *

"Here's a chair Professor." Buttercup set down the wooden chair gently and led the old Professor to it. She helped him sit down.

"Thank you darling." Professor said, relaxing in the chair.

"Alright, you're on in three... two... one..." Bubbles nodded her head.

"Good evening." Professor started. "Now I understand that you authors are writing stories about us, mainly my daughters."

"Oh shit, he's gonna blow." Boomer muttered. He and his brothers covered their ears.

"Now, I must say that some of them are good. But, technically, anything you write in those stories, well at least romant scenes, will never happen... ever."

"And... the fan girls are dead." Berserk said dully.

"Aw, poor Radio." Bunny said sadly. "She was a MAJOR fan girl... I hope she rests in peace..." People gave the brunette weird looks before turning their attention back to Professor.

Professor slipped his tobacco pipe in his mouth. "Ah... Anyways, I'm not gonna get mad at your silly stories." Professor chuckled a bit. "Actually, they can be pretty funny."

"SEE?" BUnny yelled to Buttercup. "TOLD YOU! HA!" Buttercup scowled.

"So, live off your fantasies." Professor concluded. "If you dream, things can happen..."

"WHAT, ME AND BUTCH?" Buttercup yelled.

"He didn't say that." Robin smirked. Buttercup flicked her off. "I whip my finger up and down- oh God, that sounds so **wrong**! HAHAHA!"

Boomer slowly started to snicker with her. "It's gross..."

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "Oh Robin, what'll we do with you? Anyways, next episode will have... Snake from the Gangreen Gang!"

"Ssssssweetssss." Snake said with a slight smirk.

"So stay tuned folks; you won't wanna miss **this**." Bubbles winked as the camera shut off.

* * *

Me: Quick chapter today, since I have somewhere important to be, which is Katty's dance recital today. So wish Katty some luck :D Oh, and while you're at it, REVIEW XD


	11. Snake

Me: Oh hey~! Thanks for the reviews; they made me HAPPY XD Omg, I missed a day! NOOOOO :O Whatever...

**_Disclaimer: _****_I do not own the great and amazing show named The Powerpuff Girls._**

Me: AND NOW IT BEGINS!

* * *

"Aha, I love snakes!" Brat laughed. "They can KILL PEOPLE!"

"And t-thats good?" Bubbles stuttered in a worried tone.

"Yessssss." Brat hissed and smirked, making Bubbles shiver.

"U-um, three... two... one..." Bubbles nodded slowly at Snake, who stood on stage.

"Heysss, the name'ssss Sssnake." Snake waved a bit.

"Wesssss knowssss." Butch rolled his eyes.

"Sssshut up you green eyed freakssss." Snake snapped.

"Wow, snakey got BACK!" Brick yelled.

Snake rolled his eyes. "Wassss that sssupposed to be funny?"

"Maybe..." Brick muttered back.

Snake shook his head. "Now... Where in the world did messss and Bubblesss asss a couple come from?"

"HOW THE HECK IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE AUTHORS?" Blossom questioned loudly. She grabbed her hair and pulled it a bit. "HOW?"

"Yesssss... oh and me and Ace isn't posssssible either." Snake shook his head in disbelief and clicked his tongue. "You authorssss..."

"Is that all you want to say Snake?" Bubbles asked. Snake nodded and tavelled back to his seat. Bubbles travelled in front of the camera. "Ok, so next is... wow me!" Bubbles giggled. "Well, see ya soon for my rant!" The camera went off.

* * *

Me: Yesh, Bubbles is next on the rant list :) Hopefully I can update tomorrow... SO! Triple R's are great :D


	12. Bubbles

Me: Omg, I missed ANOTHER day ;( What the fuck! Ugh, stupid studies...

**_Disclaimer: __If I owned The Powerpuff Girls, I wouldn't be here on this site writing out my fantasies, right? You know the answer to that :l_**

Bubbles: You may go :)

* * *

"Now do you understand how to operate the camera?" Bubbles asked Boomer cautiously.

"Yea." he rolled his eyes. "Who wouldn't?"

"You wouldn't idiot." Brick yelled. "That's why she asked!"

Boomer lowly growled. "And... ACTION!"

"Oh hi there~!" Bubbles giggles. "I'm Bubbles Utonium, and I present to you... my rant!"

"Yay..." Berserk said uninthusiastically.

"Ok, so... hm, where should I begin? OH! Ok, so let's start with me and 'yandere'. I'm not gonna turn into some crazy killer you guys. Sure I get a bit peeved at times, but come on. I'm Bubbles... the sweet and innocence." Bubbles smiled.

"Aw..." backstage cooed. "She's so adorable."

"Radio thinks that too!" Bunny piped up.

"Seriously, that producer is fucing wierd." Mitch said. "I've never even seen her God damn face!"

"Neither have I Mitch." Bubbles said. "But I really don't mind. Ok... So next we'll go to the couples. Some of them are really, really nicely written and sweet." She smiled. "Some are drama filled, and it makes me sad to see me in an arguement with somebody..." She frowned slightly. "But, and I'm sorry to sya this, none of that stuff will ever happen... ever."

"And Radio dies again..." Bunny sighed. "Poor her..."

Bubbles claered her throat. "There's the most popular: Boomer and I. Sure he's cute-"

"-don't call me cute-" Boomer grumbled from behind the camera.

"-but he's, well bluntly put, aloud mouth idiot of a Rowdy. Aha... no hard feelings?" Boomer growled in reply. "And, we both despise each other... even though he has good looks. Then there Brick and Butch. Sorry, but they're not my type in any way. Brick can be mean, and Butch can be a pervert."

"You got that right." Butch winked.

"Oh, and everyone else... no." Bubbles shook her head. "Not HIM, not the Mayor, not Blossom... just no."

"You sick authors..." Blossom muttered.

Bubbles giggled. "Some of the stories are really funny! Funny fics make me happy." She smiled brightly. "And, well, that's all I have to say. Next time we should have Brat!"

"We should." Brat winked.

"So, bye fans!" Bubbles waved as Boomer shut the camera off.

* * *

Me: Yep, next is Brat... so Triple R for me :D


	13. Brat

Me: I hate studying so fucking much... -.- Here's the chappie for today :D

**_Disclaimer: _****_No, I do not own any characters from PPG, ok? Ok :)_**

Me: Now let's GO! :D

* * *

_**Brat**_

"Ok, let's hurry this up." Brat snapped. She wasn't really the patient type.

"Oh alright." Bubbles said back. "In three... tw-"

"Oh fuck your countdown." Brat rolled her eyes. "Hi peeps~! I'm Brat Plutonium, yes _**the**_Brat Plutonium. Mwah to my fans!"

"You have fans?" Boomer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh go fuck yourself Justin Beiber." Brat growled. "OK! So I'm gonna start by saying that I fucking LOVE how you write me as the bitch. I LOVE being the bitch!"

"Like you are now?" Mitch asked.

"Exactly!" Brat nodded. "It's awesome... But you know, you can write about me having a happy ending with a guy or somethin'... Pwease?" Brat puckered her lips and grew cute puppy eyes.

"Ugh, the cuteness is disgusting." Brute growled.

"It should be." Brat winked. "OH! I also llike gore fics with me doing some killing shit, so make that too. Ah, killing... What a joy." She sighed happily. "That is all cuties~!"

"And that was from Breat hereself!" Bubbles exclaimed, coming in front of the camera. "How about we combine Mitch and Mike together?"

"Alright then." Mike shrugged while Mitch cheered.

"Until next time, see ya soon~!" Bubbles waved as the camera went off.

* * *

Me: I know, it's short. But I don't know Brat that much... So yea, review please! And thanks :D


	14. Mike & Mitch

Me: Oh my goodness, I'm almost at 100 reviews! One more review! Squee :D

_**Disclaimer: **__**Yea, so you know that I own nothing, as in nobody from the PPG, right? Right :)**_

Me: So... yea :)

* * *

_**Mike and Mitch**_

"Wait, how come his name came first in the name?" Mitch asked.

"It's alphabetical Mitch." Mike answered.

"Oh... I want my name first!"

"Well my name should be, since I'm the best!" Mitch yelled.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Start the show Bubbles."

"Gladly!" Bubbles smiled. "In three... two... one..." Bubbles nodded.

"Hey I'm Mi-" Mike started.

Mitch pushed him away from the camera. "I'm Mitch, the hottest, awesomest guy you'll ever see!"

Butch laughed through his nose. "Hah... it's clear that I'm the hottest..." he muttered to himself. Mitch didn't here this.

"Ugh..." Mike got up from the floor, dusted himselfoff, and walked back next to Mitch. "I'm Mike by the way. Mitch, you can start since you're getting on my nerves."

"Sweet." Mitch smirked. "So, I'm not used that much. But when I AM used, it's usually a love triangle with me, Butch, and Buttercup. Or it's just me and Buttercup."

"Buttercup and I." Blossom corrected.

"Sit back in your corner nerd." Mitch said calmly. Blossom scowled. "So, yea. Here's the thing: Buttercup and I aren't a 'thing'."

"He might be my best friend, but come on!" Buttercup exclaimed loudly. "Best friends don't always get together!"

"Exactly!" Mitch agreed. "So stop it. Butch and I aren't gonna argue or fight, 'cause let's face it: he'd kill me right on the spot with no hesitation or regret."

"You got that right Mitchelson." Butch said loudly. Mitch rolled his eyes.

"Are you done?" Mike asked. Mitch nodded. "K then... Uh, hi. So... I don't really get any stories where I'm in it, do I?"

"Nope not really." Bunny answered. "But hey, at least Radio likes you!"

"Right... thanks Radio...?" Mike shrugged.

"Who the fuck names their child **Radio**?" Brick asked bluntly.

"My parents were a weird pair, alright!" a feminime voice cried from backstage.

"Ok then..." Mike said slowly. "So, yea, I'm not popular. I only show up in a few fics as like a background character, which is kind of cool I guess. I'm mpretty shy anyways like Robin-"

"See, THAT'S a couple!" Buttercup suddenly yelled. "Robin x Mike! Perfection!"

Robin sighed deeply. "Buttercup, I'm not going out with Mike."

"And I'm not going out with Robin." Mike agreed. "Ignore her, she's a brute."

"No that's me." Brute said slowly.

Mike sighed. "Forget it. But yea, thanks for at least mentioning me; you guys are pretty cool." Mike smiled.

"And that's it for those two." Bubbles giggled. "Let's see here, we should have... Berserk! Yes.. her."

"Cool." Berserk smirked.

"So until then, goodbye fellow watchers!" Bubbles waved as the camera went blank.

* * *

Me: Yay, finished~! Ok, so WHOO! Review please; they're like candy to me 0,0


	15. Berserk

Me: Yay, school's slmost over for me! Just one more week...

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own any characters from PPG.**_

Me: Now go on and read :) And thanks for 100 reviews; I feel so special :D

* * *

_**Berserk**_

"In three... two... one..." Bubbles smiled and pointed at Berserk.

"Oh, hey you guys." Berserk waved and leaned back a bit on her chair. "I'm Berserk-"

"-No shit." Brick muttered under his breath.

"Shut it Red." Berserk growled. "Ok, so I'm, like, so fucking pissed off! Where are **my **stories, huh? HUH? All you guys ever write about is Bubbles this, or Butch that. WHAT ABOUT BERSERK PEOPLE?" Berserk took a deep breath in. "But you know what? I'm still kind of grateful to those awesome people who actually recognize me." Berserk sniffled. "Don't you guys care about me-I mean my sisters and I?"

Brute rolled her eyes. "Oh brother..."

"Ok, so here's the deal: I'm gonna give out some info 'bout me, k?" Berserk asked. "K. I'm Berserk and I don't give two shits 'bout nothin'. I'm kind of shy... KIND OF! I'm straight foward, and like things to go **my **way, or you're **out**. Ain't that right girls?"

"Whatever..." Brute rolled her eyes.

"Huh?" Brat asked, waking up from her nap. "Oh yea, sure I guess."

Berserk growled lowly. "Short temper people. Short temper. Ok, so that's my rant. Main thing: MAKE ME MORE GOD DAMN FICS!"

Bubbles gulped. "Uh, well you people better go do that... So, next we should have, like, Ace!" Ace nodded in agreement. "So until then, see you soon!" Bubbles grinned and waved as the camera went off.

* * *

Me: Yep, Ace is next! So bye bye peeps! :D Thanks again for 100 reviews!


	16. Ace

Me: Ugh, I cannot WAIT until school is over. I fucking hate it soooo much... ;(

_**Disclaimer: **__**Yea, so I don't onw the Powerpuff Girls chracters. Surprise, huh?**_

* * *

_**Ace**_

"And a three... a two... and a one..." Bubbles pointed at Ace.

"My fans, my fans." Ace began. "Welcome to da bestest rant you'll ever see."

"Sure..." Mitch said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Ace shot him a quick glare before turning back to the camera. "Now then... I do not have some 'secret relationship' with Buttdacup."

"Buttercup." Buttercup corrected.

"I said dat. Buttdacup."

"Ugh..." Buttercup shook her head. "Just get on with it..."

"Right." Ace nodded. "Let's face it: I'm manipulating. I'm cruel. I'm **evil**. I'm not gonna just pop up good in a second. Plus, I'm way older than her. She's 16. I'm 27." Ace placed his hands behind his back and began to pace right to left. "I see that you fellas still like da pairing dough. So I'm not gonna stop you. It's not like I **can**..."

"Nobody can stop them; they're EVIL!" Bunny cried. She then grinned. "That's why they're so funny~!"

Ace sighed deeply. "Ok... so I guess dat's it for me."

"Um... right then." Bubbles smiled. "So, I guess we have... OH! Well let's have Ms. Keane! Oh what a delight that'll be... So stick around folks!" Bubbles winked as the camera went off.

* * *

Me: Yea... I'm gonna go take a nap -.- So, triple R please! :D I mean, if you wanna...


	17. Ms Keane

Me: Ok, here I go :)

_**Disclaimer: **__**I own nothing other than the idea of this fic.**_

Me: Yea... Go on :)

* * *

_**Ms. Keane**_

"Here's an apple Ms. Keane." Blossom smiled and handed the elder teacher a shiny red apple.

"Why thank you Blossom." Ms. Keane smiled as well.

"Mother fucking teacher pet..." Brick muttered.

"Alright." Bubbles began. "In three... two... one..." Bubbles nodded and grinned at Ms. Keane.

"Hello there authors." Ms. Keane said. "For some... crazy authors, some of you guys have potential. Hopefully some of you become successful authors in your lifetime." She smiled. "But that's only the positive side of this."

"Oh God, teacher rants." Butch said quietly and flatly. "Fucking brilliant."

"Let's get down to business." Ms. Keane grew a straight look. "I will, of course, start with grammar. I see some spelling errors in some fics, but they can easily be fixed with great dedication. To those who spell like they're texting, that is not how authors type at all. It is incorrect and an insult to the human dictionary, which some bad authors need... a lot."

"You tell 'em Ms. Keane!" Bunny exclaimed happily. "Even though I don't know you..."

Ms. Keane gave her a smile. "Thanks for the support Bunn-"

"NO, IT'S HONEY BUN!"

"Oh..." Ms. Keane gulped quietly. "Honey Bun, right. Anyways, some plot lines are rushed, and others go too slow. The perfect pace leads to a successful story, which is what some of you authors want."

"Yea, we sure do!" a feminime voice shouted from backstage.

"I'm sure you'll get more successful soon Radio!" Bubbles piped up.

"Oh goodness, now you know the producer too?" Boomer asked.

"Yea, she's nice." the blonde 'Puff smiled widely.

"Ahem." Ms. Keane coughed. The set grew quiet. "Oh yea, capitals. Some fics have all capital letters. Only use them if your showing that a character is yelling, not for entertainment. IT'S ANNOYING, SEE? IT'S LIKE I'M YELLING!" Ms. Keane cleared her throat. "So yes, that has to come to an end. Also, some things need capitalizing, like 'I' and a name or important place like 'Townsville'. Oh, and don't even get me started on punctuation-"

"Alright, we're done!" Boomer interrupted.

"Um, actually, we have enough-" Bubbles started.

Boomer ignored her and kept going as he stood in front of the camera. "Alright, so next is me, alright? Ok, so bye." He quickly turned off the camera.

* * *

Me: Oh damn Booms, no need to get all impatient 0.0 So... yea. I'm out, so review if you like :D


	18. Boomer

Me: OMG, I HAD SOME DUMB ASS MISTAKES LAST CHAPPIE :O I was sleepy anyways, but I edited it for ya :P Oh, and I know Buttercup's 6 and Ace is 17 in the real show, but this is a fiction story where none of this happens. I changed the ages by ADDING. You know how most fics make them older on this site? Yea, I did that :) Just lettin' ya know...

_**Disclaimer: **__**I own nothin'. Just this idea, which is it.**_

Me: Continue on :)

* * *

_**Boomer**_

"Alright Boomy, are you ready?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"Don't call me that." Boomer muttered. "And yea."

"Alright in three... two... one..." Bubbles nodded.

"HI, I'M BOOMER!" the blonde 'Ruff yelled happily.

"Too loud!" Brick yelled in a warning voice.

"Whatever." Boomer rolled his eyes. "My name is Boomer Jojo. I am 16 and was made of snips."

"No shit, no shit, and no shiznet." Butch rolled his eyes.

"I'm tryin' to do my rant you guys~!" Boomer whined. "Stop it~!" His brothers rolled their eyes. "Ok, so here's one thing some of you got right: I'M GOOFY!" Brick narrowed his eyes at Boomer. Boomer gulped. "Uh yea, I'm goofy. I'm a goofy guber, yea~ You're a goofy guber, yea~! WE'RE ALL GOOFY GUBERS, YEA~! GOOFY, GOOFY, GOOFY, GOOFY GUBER~!" He grinned widely.

"He's hopeless." Brick groaned.

"OH!" Boomer remembered. "I'm naive too, whatever the hell that means."

"What does that mean..?" Bubbles wondered aloud.

"It means you two, nuff said." Buttercup answered.

"Oh..." the two blondes said in unison, nodding.

"So yea, anyways, here's another thing: I hate Bubbles!" Boomer yelled. Bubbles frowned. "Yea, so tough luck on me falling for her."

"That makes me feel unpretty." Bubbles frowned deeper.

"You're beautiful, happy?" Boomer raised an eyebrow. Bubbles beamed in reply. "I'm not much of a ladies man I think... or a flirt... or a pervert... AND I'M NOT GONNA FALL FOR ANY DUMB POWERPUFF!"

"Yea Boomer, you yell at those creepy authors!" Butch cheered.

"I will!" Boomer grinned in success. "Ok... Um, yea. Some stories are **way **off, like if I'm equal to Justin Beiber."

"You look like him..." Mike dragged on.

"Yea, what do ya expect?" Robin asked.

Boomer sighed. "Yea, I know..."

"Sing for us Justin!" Mitch laughed.

Boomer glared at him. "Suddup brunette!"

"Racist to brunettes, huh?" Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"What? Oh, no, no, n-"

"YOU RACIST BASTARD!" Bunny cried into Buttercup's shoulder. Buttercup growled at Boomer.

"Uh... yea, I'm done." he said quickly. "Gotta go! BYE!" He flew off quickly, Buttercup right on his trail.

"Tch, tch... poor Boomy." Bubbles shook her head. "Welp, that's this episode. Since you guys wanted it so badly, we'll give out a Brick episode next time!"

"Fucking sweet." Brick smirked.

Bubbles waved. "Bye you guys! Love you all! MWAH!" The camera shut off.

* * *

Me: Yea, the long awaited Brick chapter... Yea... BYE! :D

P.S. Don't be racist to brunettes or Bunny will tell on you... yea :)


	19. Brick

Me: Yea, yea... LAST DAY OF SCHOOL IS TOMORROW! FINA-FUCKING-LY! :DDD

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own any characters from PPG. I just own this crazy idea c:**_

Me: Now go along... ;)

* * *

_**Brick**_

"Where the fuck is my hat?" Brick growled.

"Um, I think Femme Fatale was ranting 'bout men and blasted it..." Robin replied slowly. "Yea..."

"FUCK YOU FATALE!" Brick yelled.

"Stupid men..." Femme muttered, crossing her arms.

"Well, we have to get started." Bubbles said. Brick sighed and nodded, telling her to go on. "In three... two... one..." Bubbles nodded.

"Hey, I'm the fucking hatless Brick!" the red head yelled, glaring at Femme. Femme glared back. "Anyways, this isn't 'bout her gender...ist ass, it's about ME! Now let's start with the fucking romance. Ew. Just ew. I don't know **what **you authors were thinking."

"Right?" Blossom agreed.

"Blossom is my mortal enemy." Brick continued. "I want to crush-no wait, **destroy **her whole body into pieces of nothing! NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! That goes for the rest of those Powderpuffs too."

"So mean..." Bubbles wimpered. Buttercup glared and gave him two middle fingers.

"You know what I really want?" Brick asked. "A fucking story where the Powerpuffs get defeated... and we DON'T fall in love with 'em! It's just a simple request; can you handle it authors? Huh? HUH?"

"Whoa bro, calm down." Butch said with wide eyes. "Jeez, you're giving me the twitches." His left eye twitched repeatedly.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Yea, and I'm not gonna fuck my brothers. Sick. That is just fucking sick. I like babes, k? Not dudes, or pussy dudes like Boomer."

"Why won't you guys leave me alone?" Boomer cried out.

"See what I mean?" Brick asked. "Pussiness overload." He rolled his eyes. "Remember: evil is good, and good is evil. Bye dudes and babes." He smirked. "Now this bitch need to buy me a new hat!"

"Um..." Bubbles said slowly as she watched Brick and Femme argue. "Yea... Let's ignore those two..." She turned back to the camera. "SO! Next up, we'll have Brute Plutonium here to give out her rants." Brute yawned in reply. "Ok... So anyways, good bye loyal fans!" She waved as the camera went off.

* * *

Me: Blah... I'm gonna go now. SEE YOU GUYS! Review if ya wanna :DD


	20. Brute

Me: Is anybody else participating in the blackout tomorrow? I am, so I won't update. Sorry, but the blackout is for a good cause... Oh, and I probably won't update the day after the blackout either; I'm going to a sleepover. AND SCHOOL'S FINALLY OUT FOR ME! WHOO XD So...

_**Disclaimer: **__**I own nothing other than this crazy idea of a story.**_

Me: Ok... Let's go :)

* * *

_**Brute**_

"Ok Brute in three... two... one..." Bubbles nodded.

"Alright, let's get a move on." Brute growled. "Ok, so firstly, WHERE THE FUCK ARE ALL THE BRUTE FANFICS?" In a mocking voice, she continued, "I see **Bubbles** and** Boomer** or **Buttercup **and** Bitch**."

"Butch." Butch corrected. "It's Butch. Not Bitch."

"Yea ok." Brute said half-heartedly. "You act like one though, so it qualifies as your name."

"How the hell-" Butch started.

"Anyways, like I was fucking yelling before I got fucking interrupted, where the fuck are my stories? Yea, so I'm scanning through the archive going 'Oh, I'm gonna have some fucking epic stories about me from my fans', when I only see two, yes **two**, fucking completed stories with me listed as a main character! TWO! What the hell? I actually **want **stories! You authors are fucking selfish and racist to people who live in Vilestown."

"Yea, make **them **more stories, not us!" Buttercup agreed. "God damn..."

Brute nodded. "See? You authors got the whole process mixed up. Powerpunk want story, Powerpuff don't want story. You comprehend with Brute?"

"Me comprehend with Brute!" Bubbles chirped.

"I wasn't fucking talking to you girly; I was talking to the authors."

"Oh..."

Brute carried on. "Sure my sisters and I only showed in the comics, even though we could've benn on the fucking show, but come the fuck on man! We actually need love... and we're **evil**!"

"Evil needs love?" Bunny asked. "Me so confused now... Carrot pie..."

"Yea... carot pie..." Blossom dragged on. "Are you done ranting now Brute?"

"Yea, I don't wanna fucking rant to dumb ass authors anymore." Brute growled in reply.

"Oh wow, how mean..." Bubbles said slowly. "So, I guess we should have..huh. How about the Amoeba Boys?" The Amoeba Boys were asleep, so they couldn't reply. "Yea... that's gonna take long... So goodbye fans! Stay loyal~!" Bubbles waved as the camera shut off.

* * *

Me: Wow Brute 0.0 There was like a cuss word in every sentence she said... Well good bye! See you the day after tomorrow probably (if I can update...)


	21. The Amoeba Boys

Me: Hey~! I told you guys that I'd be gone for two days :p So...

_**Disclaimer: **__**I own nothing other than this crazy and really weird idea.**_

Me: Yea... Go on now...

* * *

_**The Amoeba Boys**_

"Alright boys..." Bubbles started slowly. "Are you ready to begin?"

"...Yep..." Bossman answered back.

"Good!" Bubbles smiled. "In three...two...one..." Bubbles nodded. The boys stood there.

_**Five Whole Minutes Later**_

"Um..." Bubbles said slowly. "You can, uh..."

"START TALKING, GOD DAMN IT!" Butch exclaimed in annoyance.

"Yea, I'm getting bored." Brat yawned, leaned back in her chair, and applied some blush on her cheeks. "Start the show~!" she whined dramatically.

"Hello fans..." Bossman finally started.

"Yea, hello fans." Junior waved slowly.

"We're the Amoeba Boys." Slim continued.

Bossman walked (or at least **crawled**... or something...) up closer to the camera. "We're the greatest villains ever!" he exclaimed.

"Yea, greatest villains!" Junior reapeated.

"And we need more fanfictions of us!" they all exclaimed in unison.

Then there was a long silence.

"More!" Slim exclaimed before falling into a deep sleep. The other boys followed.

"Um... this was boring..." Buttercup said slowly.

"I agree..." Blossom nodded.

"So..." Bubbles started as Brick and Boomer carried the Amoeba Boys to a chair. "Jomo Momo and his boys are next up..."

"Oh brother." Berserk muttered. "They're not even here!"

"**Yet**." Bubbles winked. "So see you guys!" Bubbles waved as the camera shut off.

* * *

Me: Yea, this was short :p Jomo Momo and the Rowdy**right **Boys are next... So... Bye... Review? :)


	22. Jomo Momo and The Rowdyright Boys

Me: Ah... Let's just begin :)

_**Disclaimer: **__**I own nothing (not even the Rowdyright Boys), because I totally suck and can't successfully create AND draw a character. I only own the idea of this. Sigh...**_

Me: Yea, get ready for the funnies :3

* * *

_**Jomo Momo and The Rowdyright Boys**_

"A-aw, they really came?" Brute asked. "Fucking. Gay."

"Hey Bash, what does 'gay' mean?" Breaker asked curiously.

"Happy." Bash answered, not even looking up from his book.

"Oh... well I'm happy to see you too Brute!" Breaker grinned, his green eyes shining while Brute's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Alright you guys!" Bubbles giggled. "In three... two... one..." Bubbles nodded.

"Hello fellow fans of Fanfiction." Jomo Momo began. "I am Jomo Momo, savior of-"

"-savior? We fail!-" Bash exclaimed.

"-Villetown." Jomo finished, ignoring Bash's smart remark. "I, savior of Villetown Jomo Momo, have created the Rowdyright boys. There is Blake, the leader and red one-"

"-wassup?-" Blake smirked.

"-Bash, the smart blonde and blue one-" Jomo continued.

"..." Bash ignored everything as he flipped the page of his book.

"-and Breaker, the... 'breaker' of the group and green one." Jomo finished.

"YAY!" Breaker cheered. "We're talking to strangers!" He stood up on his chair. "Talking~! And saying~! Tal-" His chair broke, causing him to fall down. "Oh... sorry?" He laughed nervously, but smiled nontheless.

"Well, now I gotta pay for that chair, which was, like, ten dollars." the girl voice from back stage said. She sighed deeply. "That's a lot of money..."

"Ten dollars is a lot of money Radio?" Buttercup asked. "Then you must be fucking poor!"

"Yea... I am..." Rdaio sighed again.

Buttercup blinked in response.

"O...k..." Jomo said slowly. "Anyways, to you fans (who are on Fanfiction) that put us in stories (that are on Fanfiction), I greatly thank you for that. We **all **greatly thank you for that, right boys?"

"Yea, sure, whatever." Blake wasn't really paying attention, as he was looking at some T.V show on his phone.

"..." Bash still read his book silently, probably forgeting the whole fact that he was on air.

"I'M THANKFUL!" Breaker grinned. "Thank you guys~! You're all so very, very sweet~!" He laughed. "Spread the love everybody!"

People gave him blank looks instead.

"Um... is that all?" Bubbles asked.

"No!" Blake exclaimed. "I'm gonna be the blunt one here. Where the duckling are all our fics... and how come we're not on the Archive?"

"We're technically fanon, not canon." Bash replied.

"What the hell does that even MEAN?" Blake shouted

"It MEANS that we're fan-made, not originally made." Bash continued. "We were created by some crazy girl in a delusional world."

"...You're a crazy blonde Bash." Blake clicked his tongue. Bash sighed, rolled his eyes, and got back to his book.

"I really don't mind if you don't give us stories." Breaker said truthfully. "You guys still love us though, right? Because spreading the love is healthy..."

"No it is not." Bash rolled his eyes. "Love is a mythical thing. Not real whatso-"

"OH MY GOD, HE'S A FUCKING NERD AND IT'S SO FUCKING ANNOYING!" Butch groaned. Bash narrowed his eyes at the green 'Ruff.

"I believe us, as in me, Jomo Momo, and the Rowdyright Boys, Blake, Bash, and Breaker, are finished." Jomo Momo said.

"Alright." Bubbles giggled. "That was a good rant you guys. So next up we'll have Bullet the Squirrel!"

Blossom blinked. "Squirrels can't talk..." she said slowly.

"Knowing our producer, she's gonna do something crazy... **really **crazy." Robin said.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Bubbles smiled. "So, goodbye loyal fans~!" She waved as the camera shut off.

* * *

Me: Yea... Bullet the Squirrel... I kind of like him (yea, it's a him now; get over it :l) SO! Goodbye my little readers, and thanks for reviewing. Review some more if ya want to! :D


	23. Bullet the Squirrel, I MEAN BOY!

Me: Thank you everyone for the reviews! Wow, it's late, huh? Yea, sorries, but I hung out at the library today with my nerd friends Katty and Bellinda.

Bellinda: I guess I am a nerd, aha ^^

Katty: I'm not a nerd, n00b! :l

Me: HEY! You're using that word a lot now, aren't you?

Katty: Yea... :D

Bellinda: It's good to use new words, ya know :)

Me: Yea, I guess...

_**Disclaimer: **__**No, I own nothing 'cept the idea of this. Yep.**_

Bellinda: You may begin if you please :)

* * *

_**Bullet**_

"..." Blossom made no comment.

"She actually did it." Buttercup said in shock. "Radio actually made Bullet fucking human. A fucking nine year old! The fuck?"

"Don't cuss around him; he's a little kid!" Bubbles exclaimed. "And... Radio, you do know that I could've translated for free, right?"

"...GOD MOTHER FUCKING DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Radio shouted from backstage, pulling her short brown hair. "I WASTED ONE HUNDRED GOD DAMN DOLLARS, AND I COULD'VE DONE THAT! Stupid, stupid..."

"Um, in three... two... one..." Bubbles pointed at the small child, ignoring Radio's outbursts.

"Oh my goodness, I can talk?" Bullet asked quickly. "I can! I can talk! YIPPEE! This is kind of cool, being a human!" He cleared his throat and pulled a cookie out of his pocket. He took a bite of it. "I'm Bullet, the savior of the forest!" he exclaimed with his mouth full.

"Where the hell did you get that sugar cookie kid?" Butch asked bluntly.

"Radio gave me cookies!" Bullet beamed. "So anyways, why'd you guys forget about me? I mean I am important; I save all of the animals! And I can be cool too. I have orange eyes! ORANGE! It's cool, right? Right. So can I get more stories, um, please? Because I'll be a good little squirrel- or actually, **boy **in this case. I will!" He made his eyes grow and sparkle. "And you guys will love me forever right? 'Cause I'm nice and good!"

And that, dear readers, is how all the girls' attention (excluding Femme) went automatically to Bullet.

"Oh... the cuteness is sickning." Berserk growled, trying to look away.

"I-I can't look away!" Buttercup exclaimed, struggling to close her eyes. "He's too adorable! GAH!"

Brat giggled. "He's the sweetest!"

"I know!" Bubbles agreed.

"...I don't see it." Brick shrugged. The other boys agreed by saying,"Yea me neither..." or "What the hell is up with his eyes?"

"So, I just want one please." Bullet began to finish. "One little story. Just one, and I'll be forever greatful!" Bullet smiled.

"Aw~!" the girls cooed. The boys either growled or rolled their eyes in disgust.

"Seems like the boys are jealous of a kid." Robin snickered. They all glared at her. Robin just gave them a smile.

"So there was Bullet the Boy, who's originally a squirrel!" Bubbles grinned. "We'll have Opressor Plutonium next." Bubbles slightly gulped. "So, until next time fans... aha..." She quickly shut off the camera.

* * *

Me: I wanna write a fic about Bullet one day... Ok, so we have Opressor next :p

Bellinda: That guy g-gives me the creeps! :'(

Me: So, I'm going to bed; I'm tired. Goodnite fans and review to make me feel happy (We're getting close to 200 :D)


	24. Oppressor

Me: Um, what the fuck happened to Fanfiction while I was sleeping? (0.0) Ok, so thanks for the reviews guys, and I'm STILL scared about the review thing and the new buttons. When the hell did these people even do this...? I'm sorry, I'm just REALLY scared and shocked :o

_**Disclaimer: **__**I only own this crazy idea. Everything else belongs to someone that's NOT me.**_

Me: Yea... AND WTF HAPPENED TO FANFICTION? 0.0

* * *

_**Oppressor**_

"Alright Mr. Plutonium, are you ready?" Bubbles asked polietly. Opressor replied with a loud growl. Bubbles gulped. "U-um, you can just... yea..." She squeaked, ran into the audience, and hid behind one of the chairs.

"...Get the fuck from behind me!" Boomer yelled. Bubbles closed her eyes, wimpered, and shook her head in reply. Boomer sighed deeply while Brick and Butch snickered.

"Hello... peasants." Oppressor chuckled evilly.

"This dude is creepin' me out." Robin whispered to Mike and Mitch. Mike nodded in agreement while Mitch rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in a tough manner.

"So, I see you're making... stories about people in here." Oppressor continued. "Hm... I checked, and saw none for me. No 'in-progress', no 'completed', not even M-rated." Oppressor grinned widely. "Good. I wouldn't want you authors to make me into some out-of-character person like..hm... shall I say, Boomer."

"Why is everybody picking on me?" Boomer yelled.

"'Cause you're easy to pick on... dork!" Butch laughed along with Brick. Boomer frowned deeply.

"Don't write anything **too **innappropraite when using my daughters." Oppressor's face turned into a scowl. "If I see ANY story with anything 'naughty' in it with my girls doing things, I'll-"

"Dad, you're embarrassing us~!" Berserk whined.

"Yea, don't do that daddy!" Brat sighed and fell back in her chair dramatically. "We're teens, ok?

"We're old enough to make our own decisions!" Brute added.

Oppressor sighed deeply. "Don't listen to them; they're still my little girls." he whispered to the camera in secret.

"Oh, he's the worst." Brute groaned, placing her head in her hands.

"That is all." Oppressor finished. "Tata~!"

"Who the hell says 'tata' anymore?" Mitch asked to Buttercup. Buttercup shrugged.

"You know who does?" Oppressor asked, walking up the brunette. In his ear, he whispered, "I do~!"

"O-ok then..." Mitch felt his spine freeze in complete fear.

"Since Bubbles fainted, I'll do this." Boomer grumbled, walking on stage. "Next is the sexist, Femme Fatale!"

"Shut up you dumb blonde boy!" Femme shouted.

Boomer growled lowly. "Yea, next is her ass. Bye." Boomer shut off the camera in both anger and annoyance.

* * *

Me: Damn, both Brick AND Boomer don't like Fatale. Oh well... Well review if ya wanna, and ignore if ya don't review I guess ;P

P.S. WTF HAPPENED TO FANFICTION? SERIOUSLY!


	25. Femme Fatale

Me: Hey fans~! Thank for the reviews, and I am still trying to get used to this 'new Fanfiction' shit. Yea...

_**Disclaimer: **__**No, I do not own PPG characters. I own this idea though.**_

Me: Now, let us go :)

* * *

_**Femme Fatale**_

"All ready Ms. Fatale?" Bubbles asked kindly. Femme nodded. "Ok, in three... two... one..." Bubbles nodded.

"Alright." Femme looked at the camera with a blank face. "Let's start with the positive. To all of you girl authors out there writing your stuff out, great job!" She smiled. "Your stories are EXCELLENT!"

"Thank you!" Rdaio yelled from backstage.

"Now negatives." Femme frowned. "I bet it's because of boys' 'persuading' that I don't get any stories about me, or that even include me. You men **disgust **me."

"Your face disgusts me." Mitch said. Most of the guys laughed.

"How can you people like such creatures?" Femme asked. "They're horrible!"

"Wait, wait." Butch said. "You know how you hate us men and boys, right?"

"Yea..." Femme nodded.

"So... so are you a lesbian?" Butch asked. "Just curious! Don't try and shoot me."

"...I don't know..." Femme shrugged. "Men equal dirtiness and world destruction. I am done."

"Hm, that was pretty short." Bubbles shrugged. "Next is Fuzzy Lumpkins. Have a nice day fans~!" Bubbles smiled widely as the camera went off.

* * *

Me: OMG, I had to rewrite this, 'cause my Internet wanted to be stupid. Ugh... OK! So, I'm 'bout to go to the movies and watch 'Ted'. See ya later~! ;D

P.S. Review... if you want... ;3


	26. Fuzzy Lumpkins

Me: Um... hi? Well, guess who's been gone for... wow, almost a week. Well, SORRY if I wanted to watch reruns of South Park (God, they need to hurry up and make new shit D:) Ok, so...

_**Disclaimer: **__**No, I don't own PPH chracters. Just this random idea that popped outta nowhere...**_

Me: "Remeber how it used to be in the third grade~? We used to laugh and play and cherish each day in the third grade~"

Katty: Um... read and ignore her singing...

* * *

_**Fuzzy Lumpkins**_

Fuzzy Lumpkins was leaning back in a ricedy chair he brought, his snoring loud and very noticeable. He held his banjo in one hand, the other hanging down lazily.

"Um... Fuzzy... Fuzzy..." Bubbles called softly, not wanting to anger him.

"FUZZY, WAKE THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Brute yelled in annoyance.

Fuzzy lazily opened one eye. "A'm awake, now start." He closed

"Alright in three... two... one.." Bubbles nodded.

"A'm Fuzzy Lumpkins." Fuzzy started, rocking back and forth in his chair. "Ah have a banjo; his name's Joe. Stay offa mah property!" He then fell back asleep.

"Is that... all Mr. Lumpkins?" Bubbles blinked. He didn't answer. "Wow, um... so next is Big Billy... I'm gonna go drop Fuzzy off home..." She turned off the camera.

* * *

Katty: Why so short?

Me: "Lu lu lu, I've got some apples~ Lu lu lu, you've got some too. Lu lu lu, let's get together~"

Katty: -.- Ok, so review please! She's almost at 200 :D


	27. Big Billy

Me: Alright, so apparently, my mom and dad took me on a surprise trip to Florida. And since it was a surprise, I didn't know. So I couldn't update for a loooong time. Sorries :( Oh yea, and S.G (Yea, I'm still gonna call you that), you were the 200th review silly :P

_**Disclaimer: **__**You know what I own? This cheeseburger I'm eating. But sadly, I do not own PPG. Just the plot. And this yummy cheesebuger.**_

Me: Go on fellow people!

* * *

_**Big Billy**_

"Alright Billy, you ready?" Bubbles asked. Big Billy just nodded. "In three... two... one..." Bubbles nodded.

"Dwoh, I'm Big Billy... I think." Billy started. "I **am **Big Billy, right?"

"Yes. Yes you are." Robin replied. "OMG, PHINEAS AND FERB QUOTES RULE!"

"Uh huh..." Mike stepped far away from the girl brunette. Robin frowned.

"So, me and the boss looked at the pages of stories." Big Billy started. "And when we lookie at my names, there were two spots on it! I wanted to eat it badly..."

"It wasn't food Billy!" Ace shouted.

"Dwoh, but it **looked **like Dorito crumbs!" Billy cried. "Oh, this one time I saw a celery stick on the ground... and I ATE IT!"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Brute yelled in annoyance.

"With what?" Billy asked.

"Alright, we're done here!" Brute stomped her way in front of the camera. "Next up, well, we'll have somebody like... like... like that Dick H. guy!"

"Haha, 'Dick'!" Brick laughed along with his brothers.

"Yea, we're having 'Dick' on the stage!" Brute paused then laughed. "HAHA, THAT'LL NEVER GET OLD!"

"Can I eats it?" Billy asked.

That caused him to get weird looks by everyone on the set.

Bubbles blinked. "Uh... yea, next time is Mr. H. so... see ya?" She turned off the camera.

* * *

Me: Dat ending was weird as FUCK!

Katty: *That

Me: Oh shush your pie hole ad write your ToD story!

Katty: Fine then. I'm like... 1/100 done so HA! ;P

Me: ...See ya folks! And thanks for the 200! Who knows; maybe I can get to 300 one day :D


	28. Richard 'Dick' Hardly

Me: ...

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own any chracters from the show Powerpuff Girls.**_

Me: ...

* * *

_**Richard 'Dick' Hardly**_

"You know, I just remembered something..." Blossom started. "Didn't Richard die?"

"...Oh yea..." Bubbles and Buttercup said slowly, nodding their heads.

"So how do we get him here?" Butch grumbled.

"Easy." explained Radio from backstage. "I have a device-"

"-You have too many God damn devices-" Brick muttered quietly.

"-that'll contact him from Hell." Radio finished. "So..." A click was heard and a flat screen T.V lowered down. It turned on. Dick was on it, Hell in the background of him. He had a scowl on his face.

"Wassup Dick?" Brute tried her hardest not to laugh.

Dick growled. "Can it."

"Oh well, fuck you too then!"

"Alright, so I only have one story on this shitty site. That's **totally fine**. I never wanted stories-"

"-'Cause all they'd be would be the bashing and dissing of a dick like you." Buttercup smirked. Most of the people on set laughed.

"Ugh..." Dick rolled his eyes and walked away. The flat screen turned off.

"Ok, so!" Bubbles started, hopping to the front of the camera. "Next up on the list we have... Li'l Arturo and Grubber! So stay tuned!" The camera shut off.

* * *

Me: ...

P.S. I am on Bellinda's computer. Before, I must've accidentally clicked on **her **document instead of mine, causing her first chapter of her first story to be the chapter instead of this one. So yea... I messed up... -.-


	29. Li'l Arturo and Grubber

Me: Hey! Mable's Grappling Hook here (haha, my new pen name is, like, totally canon ^^) Ok, so once again, sorry for the confusion on last chappie! Stupid Bellinda's computer for clicking the wrong thing...

Bellinda: Um, **you **clicked it :P

Me: ... SHUT UP!

_**Disclaimer: **__**Nope. I don't own it. Just the idea.**_

Me: Continuing on!

* * *

_**Li'l Arturo and Grubber**_

"Alright in three... two... one..." Bubbles nodded at the two Gangreen Gang members.

"Hola, I'm Li'l Arturo." the small one introduced.

Grubber blew a long raspberry.

"Um... gracias for all of the stories we get!" Li'l Arturo said after a while. "Meh. I'm done. Grubber?"

Grubber did three small raspberries then placed his left hand on his right leg.

"O...k..." Bubbles said slowly. "That's all for today... I think... Ms. Bellum and the Mayor are next! We'll call 'em up later. So, peace out lovlies~!" Bubbles shut off the camera.

* * *

Me: Man, it seems as if these chapters get shorter and shorter... Well, yea! Mabel's Grappling Hook is out! PEACE *U*


End file.
